Tantangan: Menaklukan badboy
by alecalista
Summary: Tinggal ia di sini dengan tanggung jawab yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru yang agung untuk mengajari pangeran Uchiha yang tercinta. "Kalau... bahasa inggris aku cinta kamu apa?" "Tentu saja I love you, Sasuke." "Baiklah kalau begitu I love you too!" rnr?


_**Ahahaha, one shot gaje, tentang Sakura yang dikasih tantangan oleh Ino dan hmpft! *dibekep* baca aja deh sendiri ;)**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje-ness, plot maksa-ness.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kishimoto? Masashi? :O**_

_Hasil kuis tentang lelaki impianmu adalah: Chuck Bass the Bad boy_

_Bad boy memang selalu mengagumkan. Merupakan gabungan dari sisi liar dan maskulin. Punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi dan tak jarang sebagian dari mereka punya modal penampilan yang superkeren. Dan sekarang tantanganmu yang terbesar adalah menaklukan mereka._

_Like this quiz? Rate it!_

Sakura menatapi laptopnya dengan gembira. Gambar Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass 'Gossip Girl' yang terpampang di bawah hasil kuis yang baru ia ikuti membuatnya tak bisa berpaling. Chuck Bass telah lama membuatnya tergila-gila.

_Badboy is sexy... Chuck Bass is sexy... Ed Westwick is sexy..._

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara Ino mendekat. Ia membawa nampan makan siang yang penuh dengan makanan. Sakura membelalak ngeri melihat isi nampan itu, terlalu banyak lemak dan karbohidrat di dalamnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata di sini dan..." ia meletakan nampan penuh kolestrol itu di rumput perlahan lalu duduk dan mengintip laptop Sakura. "Chuck Bass lagi, eh?"

"Yeah." jawab Sakura enggan, ia mengambil salad dan sekaleng coke dari nampan lalu makan pelan-pelan.

"Badboy lagi." ia menggeleng memperhatikan Sakura makan. "Dan makanan kelinci lagi."

Sakura hanya menggumamkan 'hmm' sambil mengunyah saladnya pelan-pelan. 'Makanan kelinci' pikirnya, ternyata Ino sudah kapok menjalani diet sehat yang sama sekali tidak sehat. Setelah sebulan ia makan siang dengan makanan yang ia sebut makanan kelinci itu, sepertinya sekarang ia ingin balas dendam dengan makan gudang kolestrol itu.

Dan benar saja, ia sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh isi nampan ketika Sakura meminum cokenya. "Kau tau Sakura? Aku sangaaat lapar, Temari mulai gila mempersiapkan tim untuk pertandingan voli musim panas."

"Han hiett hehat ihu hidak hermampaat." sambungnya lagi dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sakura hampir tersedak minum cokenya lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Telan dulu saja." ucapnya hampir tertawa. Ino cemberut namun mengangguk dan menelan makanannya yang ada di mulut.

"Maksudku, diet sehat itu tidak bermanfaat lagi bagiku. Toh pagi aku makan makanan kelinci lalu latihan gila-gilaan siang makan makanan kelinci lagi dan latihan lagi. Oh C'mon maksudku aku harus punya banyak karbohidrat di tubuhku dan-" bla bla bla Ino langsung nyerocos panjang tentang diet-tidak-berguna yang ia sesali dan juga makanan-kelinci-menjijikan yang sama sekali ia tak suka.

Namun alih-alih memperhatikan, matanya malah tertuju ke laptop kesayangannya. Di mana foto Chuck Bass berada. Uh, oh. Dia mulai lagi

_Badboy is sexy... Chuck Bass is sexy... Ed Westwick is sexy..._

"Hello?" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sakura, Sakura langsung menolah kesal. "Hey, gal! Kau melihatnya tanpa berkedip, kau benar-benar kerasukan setan Ed Westwick."

"La la la la, _damn!_" teriaknya histeris ketika laptopnya mati tiba-tiba. Well, ia baru ingat tadi pagi ia tida men-_charge _laptopnya.

"Lihat, laptopmu saja bosan dengan itu." Ino mulai lagi, Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Setauku sudah ketiga kalinya kau ikut kuis itu."

"Dan selalu Ed Westick _badboy_ yang kau dapat, tidakkah kau pernah dengar Britney?" Sakura hanya menggumamkan 'hmm' tak jelas sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Womanizer, woman, womanizer you're a womanizer oh, womanizer oh, you're womanizer baby."

Sakura memutar bola matanya sekali lagi, bibir depannya maju sedikit pertanda keras kepala dan Sakura tau Ino tak akan berhenti sebelum ia berhasil. "You, u, u're, you, u, u're. Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer."

"Na na na na." Sakura mulai bosan sekarang, ia mulai menggumamkan lagu tak jelas dan Ino sama sekali tak menanggapi. "Stop Ino aku sudah sedang 'Womanizer'."

"Bagus jadi intinya adalah rata-rata-"

"Badboy itu womanizer, aku tau." Ino cemberut melihat kekeras kepalaan sahabatnya itu. Namun ide cemerlang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Ide yang bisa membuat sahabatnya itu jera. "Nah, apa lagi?"

"Masih tetap suka badboy, eh?" tanya Ino acuh tak acuh, Sakura mengangguk dengan enggan. "Kalau begitu coba hadapi _The real badboy_."

Ino memutar leher Sakura perlahan hingga sepasang iris hijau itu menangkap sosok seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan tatanan aneh, kemeja kusut dan dasi yang melingkar tak berguna di lehernya. Itu yang Ino maksud _The real badboy_. Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya setengeh membuka. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"_No way_." ucapnya dengan suara tertahan. Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "_Yes way_."

"Aku menantangmu menaklukanya." Ino tersenyum mengerikan. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Tapi itu yang berdiri di sana, sedang berbicara dengan pirang bodoh itu adalah si brengsek-bokong-ayam-Sasuke-Uchiha dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Titik. Tapi Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-tak-benar-benar-suka-badboy atau kau-takut-ditolak-ya dan Sakura tidak suka diremehkan. Sama sekali tak suka.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Coba lihat dia baik-baik." Ino kembali mengarahkan kepalanya dengan lelaki yang sedang berdebat itu. "Dia tampan dan keren dan populer dan kaya dan-"

"Brengsek, jangan lupa itu." potong Sakura sebal. Ino menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh, maksudku c'mon! Bukankah badboy itu memang brengsek?" Sakura mengangkat bahu enggan. "Nah, coba kau lihat dari standar rata-rata. Dia tipikal badboymu."

"Tapi aku tak suka dia."

"Yeah." Ino memutar bola matanya, ia ingat kejadian di saat tahun pertama. Sasuke sengaja meletakan lem super di kursi Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa berdiri seharian. Lalu setelah jam pulang, Sasuke menarik hingga lepas rok kebesaran Sakura yang dipinjamkan oleh sekolah. Dan Sakura tak pernah memaafkannya hingga sekarang. "Tapi coba bayangkan dia itu Chuck Bass atau lebih mudahnya Darco Malfoy?"

"Mungkin... akan lebih menarik?"

"Yeah. jadi... bagaimana? terima tantanganku?" Ino tersenyum menantang matanya masih melemparkan tatapan kau-takut-ya pada Sakura, rencananya sejauh ini lancar dan ia sedang menunggu tahap sempurna. "Deal?"

Sakura menatap tangan yang terulur itu. Berpikir menimbang-nimbang, apakah iya atau tidak. Namun Ino benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, ia mengangkat alisnya ketika Sakura menatapnya. "Deal." akhirnya Sakura menggapai tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nah kalahkan dia!" teriak Ino ketika Sakura sudah berdiri dan berjalan kaku layaknya robot. "Aku di belakangmu _darling!_ Haha."

Sakura berjalan dengan rasa cemas yang merayapi tubuhnya. Sesekali ia melihat kebelakang, Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia semakin cemas. Yang terburuk? Ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke.

_Sakura bodoh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan idiot!_

Ia terus berteriak-teriak menyumpahi diri dalam kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir gugup. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menolah kebelakang sekali lagi. Ino masih berada di sana, masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

_"Coba bayangkan dia itu Chuck Bass atau lebih mudahnya Draco Malfoy."_

Suara Ino tadi menggema di telinganya kemudian kejadian di tahun pertama terlintas lagi. Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat mencoba menghilang bayangan kejadian buruk itu.

Sisi buruk dirinya berkata; _Ayolah, Sakura kau kan bukan pengecut. Masa melakukan itu saja tidak bisa? _Dan sisi baiknya berkata; _seharusnya kau tak terima tantangan itu. Nah, sekarang lihat, bukankah kau sendiri yang susah?_

Ugh! Sakura menggeram, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sisi baik sama sekali tak membantu sedangkan sisi buruk... well cukup menyemangatinya. Jadi di saat-saat genting seperti ini tentu saja ia memilih sisi buruk.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dan teman pirangnya- Naruto. Ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah Sasuke. Lelaki itu memasang seringai menyebalkan dan matanya memandang dengan sorot mata mau-apa-kau.

"Aa... beri aku beberapa detik." alis mata lelaki itu terangkat. "Untuk berpikir?"

Nada suaranya seperti bertanya tapi sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mau bertanya. Jadi Sakura langsung berbalik, ia sama sekali lupa kalau ia tidak tau tau mau bicara apa pada Sasuke. Ia melihat lagi ke bawah pohon tempat tadi ia duduk. Ino sudah tidak berada di sana.

_Damn Ino! Awas kau nanti!_

Ia semakin panik, tidak berani melihat kebelakang. Otaknya berpikir keras memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke.

Bagaimana dengan pujian? Yeah, ide bagus, tapi Sakura _darling_, taukah kau apa yang lebih bagus lagi? Kau bahkan tak tau harus memujinya apa.

Sakura mendengus sebal,_ great_.

_'Hi, Sasuke, kau tampan hari ini.' euh, aku tak sudi katakan itu._

_'Hi, Sasuke, rambutmu keren.' ha! Bukankah rambutnya itu tidak pernah berubah?_

_'Hi, kau luar biasa hari ini.' ya! Ya, itu cukup bagus._

"Hi, kau luar biasa hari ini, mau jalan-ja...lan?"

Ketika ia berbalik, ia sama sekali tak melihat lelaki itu berdiri di sana. Matanya langsung mencari-cari lelaki berambut hitam dengan tatanan rambut yang aneh. Ia cemas sekarang, matanya telah menangkap apa yang ia cari. Lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depan cafeteria.

_La-lalu yang dengar-_

Ia semakin cemas ketika melihat wajah pucat si principal sekolahnya memerah. Orochimaru berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata emas ularnya yang mengerikan dan semakin mengerikan ketika memberinya tatapan kematian. "Haruno... beraninya kau-."

Mata Sakura membelalak ngeri ketika mendengar itu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Aa... Ada yang salah di sini, saya-"

Orochimaru tersenyum iblis. "Kau berminat pada gurumu ha?"

"Tidak, anda salah, sa-saya tak bermaksud." Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya masih membentuk senyum iblis mengerikan. "Ja-jadi saya-."

"Aku rasa pendengaranku masih baik, nak." ia menyeringai kejam. "Sudah jelas, detensi sepulang sekolah di ruanganku, paham?"

"Ya, ya sensei."

_Ino, awas kau!_

OOoooooooooOO

Sakura sama sekali tak mau bicara dengan Ino selama sisa jam pelajaran terakhir. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi luar biasa kesal, ujung bibirnya sedikit maju kedepan dan yang paling mengerikan? Matanya terus melemparkan tatapan kematian kepada siapapun yang kedapatan memperhatikannya.

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan laptop kesayangannya- yang penuh dengan foto Ed Westwick 'Chuck Bass' yang masih berada di tangan Ino. Ia hanya ingin cepat selesaikan detensi, cepat pulang, cepat pikirkan balas dendam untuk Orochimaru dan Ino. Sakura sedang murka dan Sakura yang sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu tidaklah aman untuk didekati. Ino bisa menunggu hingga pulang sekolah untuk mengembalikan laptop Sakura.

Sakura sengaja mengemasi barang-barangnya lima menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Jadi ia bisa langsung pergi tanpa perlu diganggu Ino. Tetapi setelah ia usai mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia melihat Ino sudah memakai taktiknya terlebih dahulu. Ternyata dia sengaja membereskan barang-barangnya sepuluh menit sebelum Sakura. Kini ia sedang duduk dengan laptop hitam di depannya.

Gadis itu mendengus, berpaling lalu memandang jam dinding. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan bel berbunyi. Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk lari dan pergi dari sini sebelum Ino mengejarnya.

_Cepat selesaikan detensi dan cepat pulang._

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...!

Kakashi bukanlah guru yang mau repot-repot untuk memberikan salam penutup pelajaran. Jadi ketika bel berbunyi murid-murid pada jam pelajarannya bisa langsung lari keluar tanpa memperdulikannya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia sudah mengambil beberapa langkah bebas dari Ino dan segera pergi menuju ruangan si principal, Orochimaru. Tapi tetap saja Ino berhasil menyusulnha.

"Hi, honey, merindukanku? Hahaha." Ino mulai lagi, Sakura mendengus sebal. "Oke, oke. Aku hanya mau kembalikan ini kok."

Ino menyodorkan laptopnya. Sakura mengambilnya dengan enggan lalu langsung memasukannya dalam tasnya asal-asalan. "Aku dengar Orochi si principal yang super duper agung memberimu detensi?"

"Begitulah."

"Suatu kehormatan untukmu!" ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar, diberi detensi oleh principal adalah kehormatan paling buruk di sini, karena tentu saja jarang sekali ada murid yang cari gara-gara dengan Orochimaru. "Aku khawatir, apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, Orochimaru belum memberitaunya tentang detensi kali ini. Sakura membayangkan Orochimaru akan menyuruhnya masuk ke kandang penuh ular dan memerintahkannya untuk membersihkan kandang itu atau mungkin Orochimaru akan menjadikannya santapan ular-ularnya? Sakura merinding memikirkannya.

"Jangan lupa tentang tantangannya ya?" teriak Ino ketika Sakura mendekati ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Tempatnya di samping tangga lantai dua dan agak gelap. Tempat yang ideal untuk manusia seperti Orochimaru.

Ia menarik napas ketika membuka pintu ruangan itu. Orochimaru duduk di belakang mejanya, mata ularnya sedang terfokus oleh laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tatanan yang aneh.

Great. Si brengsek-pantat-ayam-Sasuke ada di sana. Bibirnya membentuk seringai menyebalkan dan kedua alis matanya terangkat. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar mengejek. Sepertinya Orochimaru telah menceritakan aibnya.

"Duduk Haruno." perintah Orochimaru. Tanpa perlu perintah kedua, Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Langsung ke inti permasalahan, detensimu adalah membantu menaikan nilai-nilai Uchiha yang semakin menurun selama satu semester penuh, paham?"

Jadi detensinya adalah membantu menaikan nilai-nilai Uchiha yang semakin menurun selama satu semester penuh, oke ingat baik-baik Sakura, membantu menaikan nilai- apa?

"Y-ya sensei." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk tak berdaya. Bibir Orochimaru membentuk seringai yang seolah berkata jika-kau-gagal-tamat-kau.

Setelah mengomel tak berguna selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Orochimaru keluar dari ruangannya dengan seringai mengerikannya yang biasa. Jadi tinggalah ia di ruangan itu dengan tanggung jawab mulia dari Orochimaru yang agung untuk mengajari pangeran Uchiha yang tercinta.

"Jadi pada tanggal 7 Desember 1941, Jepang membumi hanguskan-"

"Semua buku-buku sejarah menyebalkan yang ada di kantor Orochimaru brengsek." potong Sasuke malas-malasan.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, mereka baru belajar selama sepuluh menit tetapi Sasuke telah memperlihatkan wajah mati kebosanan. "Ayolah semangat sedikit kita-."

"Kau ini hebat sekali ya?" potong Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dia menatap Sakura dengan mata penasaran, Sakura membalasnya dengan mata apa-yang-hebat. "Kau berani merayu Orochimaru."

"Eh?" tamat sudah. Orochimaru benar-benar menceritakan aib memalukan pada Sasuke. Sebentar lagi seluruh penjuru sekolah akan memanggilnya miss-haruno-pecinta-kakek-tua-Orochimaru. "Kau cemburu?"

"Mimpi kau." Sasuke mendengus.

"Ayo kembali ke sejarah. Nah pada tanggal 1 Maret 1942 Jepang-."

"Membakar hidup-hidup Orochimaru berserta ular-ular kesayangannya."

Sakura menggeram marah. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak berdosa. "Apa? Aku hanya bosan dengan buku dan sejarah." katanya dengan amat sangat jujur. "Jadi maaf jika aku menyinggung Orochimarumu yang tercinta.

Gigi Sakura bergemelut kesal, ia ingin sekali meremukan lelaki ini hingga tulang-tulangnya. Tapi ia harus tahan, tak ada gunanya buang-buang waktu untuk Sasuke. "Jadi, apa maumu Uchiha yang terhormat."

"Mmm, kita bisa belajar yang lain?" ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Seperti bahasa inggris?"

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Baiklah-baiklah."

"Apa bahasa inggris 'apa kabar?'" tanya Sasuke.

"How are you." jawab Sakura dengan nada meremehkan, masa itu saja tidak tau.

"Kalau senang bertemu denganmu?"

"Nice to meet you."

"Bagaimana dengan 'aku lapar'?"

"I am hungry." jawab Sakura kesal, ia merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Tetapi Sasuke masih belum mau berhenti.

"Aku haus?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"I am thirsty."

"Kalau... aku cinta kamu?"

"Tentu saja I love you, Sasuke." kata Sakura geram ketika Sasuke menyeringai padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu I love you too, Sakura." ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil mengecup lembut bibir Sakura dan langsung lari keluar ruangan.

Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu dengan wajah memerah serta ekspresi 'otak ngadat loading' alias idiot yang terpampang jelas di sana.

"Eh?" teriaknya histeris ketika sadar apa yang terjadi. I love you, I love you... Sasuke... I love you? "Apa maksudmu Sasuke bodoh!"

I love you... tantangannya telah berhasil tanpa perlu bersusah payah karena si badboy yang bodoh telah berhasil membodohinya dengan cara yang bodoh pula.

I love you...? Mmm I love you Sasuke-kun...

**The End**

Wah, wah, wah, Sakura ngefans Ed Wrstwick? Sebenarnya bukan dia sih tapi ritsuka XD, dia di gossip girl keren banget deh role 'badboy' gitu hehehe. Wew baru tadi malam posting fic udh posting fic baru lagi, yaw jangan bakar kami karena ngelupain fic lama huhu, ntar" deh update-nya, sekarang review dulu dong ;)


End file.
